Promise
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: When they were children they made a promise that will bring them together. "If I become Pokemon Master first, you have to marry me." But, what if one of them forgets it? Or the other doesn't accomplish it? Fem!AshxGary AU
1. Rattata

The grass glistens with droplets of water from the morning dew. A purple rat crawled through the grass and the water fell onto his head. He shook it off and continued his way through the grass. Its tiny nose nudged the grass of its path. He followed a trail to a certain house on top of the hill. A fence was surrounding the land around the house, and inside of it was dozens of different types of pokemon.

A young boy opened the back door. He stepped out of the house, and slowly closed the door. Afterwards, he listened for any movement inside of the house. "Gramps still asleep," he uttered.

Pokemon surrounded him, as did the Rattata that entered the yard. Gary bent down and started petting the tiny animals. Eevee licked his hand as he rubbed her back. "You like that, don't you," Gary grinned. He picked the pokemon up, and she leaned against his small chest. "I bet Ash you. She's gonna squeal."

He laughed at his thoughts. Eevee struggled against his arms, trying to get comfortable in his grasp. Gary opened the door, and quickly locked it before a pokemon could escape.

The two walked to the lake; their meeting place. The water rippled from unseen pokemon underneath. Gary sat patiently by the river and dripped his fingers in the cold water. Eevee walked over to the edge and ducked her wet nose in it; drinking the fresh water. He chuckled once she came back up with her nose dripping wet.

"She's coming, just wait! You're going to like her," Gary smiled as he rubbed back her ears. "She's always making mistakes, and being a totally kluntz."

Eevee looked at him and tilted her head. She couldn't wait to see this girl that he has been mentioning. She meowed and grinned.

A small girl traveled from her house out to the hill. Green grass grew underneath the bright shiny sun; some even growing taller than the young girl. The slightly taller boy called her over, "Come here! I got something to show ya!"

She hopped from one foot to the other as she traveled over to him. She ended up tripping over her foot, and almost hitting the ground if it weren't for the pokemon. Eevee stopped her fall by jumping in front of her. Ash's hand quickly went to the ground and scratched her head, "Sorry!" She pushed herself up from the pokemon, and sat next to the animal.

"Good Eevee," Gary rubbed the small pokemon. He looked back at the girl, "Gramps just get her today, isn't she awesome? Thought that you would want to see her."

"Yeah~!" the girl nodded her head. She ended up petting the small pokemon as well, right behind her ears. "I can't wait to get my own! Get out of this town and see new places!"

"Challenge Pokemon Gyms and become a Pokemon Master," added Gary. A thought entered his head, and he glazed at Ash. "I'm going to get there before you, Ashy-girl!"

"You bet on it?" she questioned. "What about this, if I get there first, you got to...be my butler."

He chuckled, "Fine, but if I get there first, you have to marry me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Neither of the two had any clue what marriage was, nor did they care for the moment.

They ended up laughing and rolling over on their sides. Eevee stood between the two of them. Her head tilted to the side. The small pokemon had no clue what they were doing, but they were laughing so she jumped on top of Ash and started licking her face.

"Hah! Stop it!" she laughed so loudly. She twisted and turned her head, trying to stop the animal from licking her face.

Gary sat up and chuckled over at the display of the two playing. "Such a dork," he muttered.

Finally the laughing calmed down, and Ash sat back up on her butt. Eevee laid between the two as the sun set against the lake. The little pokemon snored as their hands gently brushed back her fur.

"Gary!" The Professor called from the lad. The old man glanced out of his front door. He yawned before rubbing the sleeping dust around his eyes.

"Oh shoots, he's awake." Gary quickly stood up, causing Eevee to open her eyes. "See ya tomorrow!" He grabbed the pokemon and ran up the hill.

"See ya!" Ash waved. She watched the boy as he left her. It wasn't long before she heard her own mother calling her. "Coming!"


	2. Skitty

Little flies lighted up the night sky. The two chased after them. Catching them in their small tiny hands and placing them in jars. The jars lined up Oak's house. The old man and her mother sat on the patio watching the two children play. The old man grinned and glanced at the mother, "Would you like some tea? I just got some of this fancy tea shipped here from Cerulean City."

Delia grinned, "I would love to try it."

Oak stood up from his chair, as did Delia, and entered the home. The two children didn't noticed the disappearance of their parental guardians until they were out of jars. Ash pouted and stared at the door, "I know we have some jars at my house…" she started to state.

Gary nodded and went over to the fence where Eevee was watching from. He pulled her out of the gate and turned back to Ash. "We can get the jars before they even noticed we left."

The black haired grinned. Her house was only three minutes away anyways, but if they went through the town instead… "We can get there faster by going following the road."

"Sounds like a plan."

Eevee was placed back on the ground and the two children eagerly started racing on the dirt path. The small pokemon tilted her head before following the two. Her paws hit the ground so fast that she was already ahead of Ash and Gary. Her full groom tail sways from one side to the other as she bounced on the road as if bragging.

They were already down the hill from Oak's house, and houses starting appearing from both sides. Fire files were even buzzing around the homes. Eevee followed after one of them hoping to do what the children did moments ago by catching the fire files. Her shout lifted as she followed a single one of them.

Gary and Ash looked at each other as Eevee started going off the road. "Wait! Eevee! Come back!" Gary grunted. If he lost this pokemon his grandfather will never allow him out of the house again. His small legs carried him closer to the furred pokemon.

The black haired girl was behind him. She was grinning in joy and couldn't stop giggling at the duo. And then slam. Ash hutched over and laughed at the display in front of her. Eevee and Gary ran into something, or someone.

"Ouch!" muttered an eleven year old. The girl was knocked over with her luggage all spread out around her. Gary landed on his back and Eevee was on her side. The small boy gotten up and shook his head. Once his eyes were opened, he looked at the elder girl and quickly helped her up.

"Sorry," he grumbled under his breath. Eevee held her head down.

The older girl was taller than him; he only came up past her stomach. Her long brown hair was stuck back in a ponytail. She looked back at all of her possessions spread out around the ground. By this time, Ash finally managed to breath and rejoined Gary and Eevee.

The elder girl sighed and hutched over as she grabbed her items. The brown haired boy started picking up her items as well. Ash only managed to pick up one item before the other two were finished. She handed it to the taller female, who nodded her head, "Thanks."

"Uh, yeah, welcome. Sorry about…running into you."

"It's okay," the girl nodded.

Ash stared at the brown haired girl, "I haven't seen you here before, are you new here?"

"Yeah, uh, I just came to visit someone, but I live in the next city over, Viridian City." The girl patted her skirt out before looking up and seen Eevee. "So cute!" she uttered as she leaned down to pet the furry pokemon.

"She's the cutest, but the strongest," Gary bragged. Ash nodded at that; but she bet there were other cute pokemon out there other than Eevee.

"She's as cute as my Skitty!"

"Skitty?" questioned Gary.

The girl looked up, "Never heard of Skitty? Well, I have a picture…somewhere…" She turned around and before taking something from her purse. She showed it to Ash and Gary. The picture was of her and a pink cat pokemon.

Gary nodded, but then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Sorry, but we have to go!"

The elder girl smiled, "See you two around!"

Oak smiled at the pretty young girl and even almost ran into something else. "Watch it!" Ash grunted before he could.

The duo managed to get the extra jars to Oak's house before getting noticed by Delia and Oak. The one thing that Oak did noticed was that Eevee was outside of the gate. "Gary…would you like to explain?"

"She wanted to catch fire files too."

…

Ash's face was flustered as she stomped away from her house. She went down to the stream hoping to catch Gary; not he was anywhere to be found. She huffed and threw a rock into the water. The water splashed back into her face and she fell back on the green skirt of her dress.

"Oh man!" she stormed.

She sat back on the grass and pulled strands of it; sprinkling it into the water. Grass hurts Water; something she learned from Gary. She waited; hoping to see the water get hurt, but it never did. She pulled a few more strands and tried again before finally leaving the stream.

She headed into the city where she saw the boy she was looking for.

Gary Oak.

Who was surrounded by other little girls. She pouted and squeezed through them to get to Gary. They argued at her entrance, "Hey! We were here first!" Each one of the girls moved in her way.

Gary snickered, "Let her through, girls. What is it, Ashy-girl?"

"I'm mad," she stated with a frown.

"That I got cheerleaders?" he pointed up and some girls started cheering his name. The girls had different colored clothing. Each adoring the brunet.

Her face grew redder. "I'm mad because of something else." Her eyebrows narrowed. She was so close to smacking the boy across his face. One word to describe the snotty boy would be Egomaniac.

"You can always join, Ashy. But you would be in the back," he pointed behind him to the group of girls. One of them screamed in delight.

"I don't want to join this! Jerk!" She huffed and puffed.

"Ouchies!" he laughed at her so called comeback. "Just because I got other friends then you? Huh?"

"Never mind. I don't even want to talk to you!" she stuck out her tongue. So much for getting his help. She just wanted to talk to him; to complain about the dress that her mother made her wear today. But Gary just acted like a total jerk to her. Right in front of his crowd of cheerleaders. She couldn't even see what they saw in him.

He's just a jerk.

Ash turned around and headed back to her house. The girl ended up walking once she gotten out of Gary's sight.

"Hahaha! Aw, little Ashy's all mad!" Gary started taunting. The cheerleaders joined in on his laughter.

"Such a Dweeb!"

Gary smirked, "She always has been like that. A girl like that is never going to change."

…

Ash slammed the door and ran up the steps. Delia stepped out of the kitchen and looked up the stairs, "Ash? Dear?"

The girl didn't say anything. Not when her best friend did something like that. She looked up from her bed. There lining the walls were pictures of Pokemon. Numerous pokemon she could encounter on her journey. "I can't wait to leave now," she stuck out her tongue. She held up one of her fingers, "Just one more year."

Ash sat up on her bed and looked down at her light green dress. She frowns and quickly undressed into a new set of clothes. She threw the green dress in the back of her closet; hopefully it stays. Above her head was a picture of Charmander. That was the pokemon she was hoping for. One that would burn off Gary's smug smile. She already knew it was going to be hard starting off with a fire type, but that was her choice out of the three.


	3. Caterpie

"Ahh! I'm late!" Ash grunted as she ran out of the front door. She ran into her mother, who was gardening. "Bye mom! Love you!" She waved and raced out of the gate.

Delia stood there shaking her head at Ash's carelessness. "And she's my daughter..."

The black haired girl raced through the city. People were already gathered around Oak's lab in wait for the new trainers. There were only three new trainers that came from this town, but there's been gossip about another soon-to-be trainer visiting to get their pokemon. Which meant that whoever got there first had the first pick of the trio.

Gary just got out of his grandfather's lab. Rotating on his finger was a pokeball with Squirtle. The girls around him cheered. "Gary! Gary!" the chanted over and over. Ever since he got in contact with one of them, they were his cheerleaders. He inclined his head where Ash's house was. 'Looks like Ashy not here. That moron probably slept in,' he thought. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Ash was always a dweeb.

But her head finally appeared. She was running in her purple pj's. _'Of course she slept in,'_ he thought. But he was more focused on her girlish shape; this wasn't the flat chest tomboy from years ago.

Her breath was uneven with each stroke of her footing. Everyone in the crowd finally noticed the incoming girl, and turned to stare at her. Even Ash's mother was standing among them; who used a shortcut that her daughter forgotten about. Even from there, they could hear her repeated the starters names over and over again.

She ran past his group of cheerleaders that repeated "Gary! Gary! He's our man!" over and over again. Their voices was in sync from how many times they practice it. The crowd of girls were cluttered in front of the gate; right in her path of getting to Oak's home.

"Oh, excuse me!" As she came through them, she headbutted the boy. She backed up and glanced up.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" he smirked, "Well you must be Ash, better late than never, I guess! At least you get the chance to see me!"

"Gary?" she questioned as she stood up. She wiped her eyes off. Next time Pro Oak should do this in the afternoon.

"Mr. Gary to you," he stood up straightly. "Show some respect. I already gotten my pokemon, and you don't!"

"You got your first pokemon?" she questioned. Her mouth widen as she closed in closer. Unlike the other pokemon on Oak's farm behind his house, he kept the three starters hidden from the youngsters; waiting until the day that they could use them.

He took out his pokeball and spun it around his finger. "It's right inside of this." His cheerleaders began cheering once again.

Her eyes lit up. "Ooh, what did ya get?"

"None of your business! But, I got the best pokemon from Professor Oak!" he gave her a smug look as he held onto the pokeball.

She pouted and walked closer to him. "Aw, come on Gary don't be like that." She got up on her tippy toes since Gary was taller than her. She still had to look up to even met Gary's eyes.

His heartbeat started to fasten from the closeness with the girl, but he turned around quickly and looked at his cheerleaders that lined the crowd. This kept his heartbeat at a minimum level instead of pounding through his chest.

"Please!" she pouted.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he questioned, "Instead of wasting my time, Ashy-girl?"

That's when she remembered. "Yeah! I need my pokemon!" She turned away and ran into the lab.

Once she was out of his sight, he entered his car and the cheerleaders followed him. If they weren't so many people watching, he would faceplam himself. Ash wasn't a girl; at least not in is mindset. She was just that annoying kid who wouldn't leave his side; yet now she was turning into a girl. When he was a child, he always thought she was a boy, but now the answer was clear; she was a girl no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

Even just thinking about it almost gave him a headache. He glanced back at his cheerleaders, he didn't need her, there were plenty of girls here. The one in the driver seat leaned forward and stared at the red pokeball. He smirked and pressed on the gas pedal of his car. He was leaving the small town that used to comfort him and entering the forest; away from that girl. Right off the back he seen a bug pokemon. One of them slide in front of his car. A caterpie.

The pokemon wasn't powerful, but it would be a great to test out his new pokemon's strength; not that he was underestimating it. He already knew his pokemon was the strongest out there. His foot slowly let off the gas and he jumped out of his car. His girls gulped and cheered. He was determined that this match was his. The bug pokemon halted and shook in fear. It's round body parts slowly turned. Sweat dripped down the pokemon's face.

Caterpie was defeated in seconds.

...

A Growlith jumped from the bushes. Gary grabbed his pokedex from his pocket. The girls leaned in closer to watch their Gary. With a couple of buttons being pushed, the pokemon's picture appeared. "Just as I thought. Growlith." He gave a smug look as he sent out his starter pokemon. "Go Squirtle!"

Squirtle was sent out. "Squirtle! Squirt!" the pokemon used it's signature cry.

"Use water gun!" the brown haired boy commanded.

The wild Growlith glanced at last second and quickly leaped out of the way. He kneel to the ground and growled at the auburn haired boy. His tail rose and fire began to spark.

Squirtle waited for his master to give a second command. "Use bubbles!" Small pockets of air formed from his mouth that shoot forward at the Growlith. "Water always defeat fire," Gary smirked as he grabbed his pokeball; ready for capture. The Growlith was weak compared to his starter pokemon, but that was because of type disadvantage. If it were the other way around, then he would have to think quickly to make things end in his favor. Just like the other pokemon he encountered on his journey.

He pressed the white button on the middle of the ball. Gary flung his arm back and in a graceful movement, the ball was shot out of his hands and at the pokemon before him. The cheerleaders stopped talking and held their breaths. The ball moved from one side to the other as Growlith entered the ball and it closed.

It tilted two times before coming to a halt.

The girls held their breath and finally released their breathes once the ball stayed in place.

"Another one," Gary grinned in pride.

"Gary! Gary! Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, then no one can!" they cheered. It was their new chant they been using, and he has of yet to get tired of it. He just felt determined. It was his goal to capture and train the strongest team ever.

And he will.


End file.
